The Meadow Creek Files
by JlyfishLuver
Summary: This is a story of zombies.... er.... yeah RR!
1. Default Chapter

Characters: Jimmie- Age: Fifteen Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown Grade: Sophomore Hobbies: Singing, hanging with friends. Alt: Has a twin sister, Shantea. Three minutes apart, Jimmie is the eldest.  
  
--------  
  
Shantea- Age: Fifteen Eyes: Blue Hair: Back Length, brown Grade: Sophomore Hobbies: Playing her violin, hanging with friends. Alt: Has a twin brother, Jimmie. She is the youngest.  
  
--------  
  
Tiffany- Age: Fifteen Eyes: Brown Hair: Ear length, usually kept in a small ponytail. Grade: Sophomore Hobbies: Hanging out with her sister. Very quiet. Alt: Is a little chubby, and has a strong speech impediment.  
  
--------  
  
Matt- Age: Sixteen Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Grade: Junior Hobbies: Chilling with his friends, and blazing it. Alt: Homophobic  
  
--------  
  
Chris- Age: Eighteen Eyes: Blue Hair: shoulder length, long blonde hair Grade: Senior Hobbies: Playing his guitar, and practicing with his band. Alt: Has a girlfriend named Vanessa, she is Assyrian. 


	2. Life and Death

Disclaimer: First I would like to say that I don't own Dawn of the Dead, obviously, and the characters are themselves too. I began this story almost in the middle of it, or after all is said and done I guess you could say. It takes place just after school, Shantea is Jimmie's twin sister, the five kids are running for safety in a hallway at their school, but things don't quite work out. The er- Zombies, catch up to Shantea.  
  
"Shantea! Shantea, NO!" Jimmie screamed. He stopped and ran toward her direction.  
  
"No Dimmie!" Tiffany yelled, she wanted to run after him but Matt's grip around her arm was firm.  
  
"No! Do you want to die too?" She cried harder than she was.  
  
"NO!" she screamed.  
  
Shantea ducked as a black zombie charged after her, he fell over her curled body, and she was back up in a flash. She crammed her crowbar into an old woman's face. The zombies were charging her ten at a time.  
  
"No! Get away from her!" Jimmie tried to get to her, but the zombies were around her like soil to roots. Strong arms suddenly pulled Jimmie back... Chris' arms, his long blonde hair was flowing in his face.  
  
He began pulling Jimmie back toward the hallway, "NO!" Jimmie cried, "NO!" He then turned and ran toward the hallway of the school.  
  
The door slammed suddenly as Chris pushed a medal chair through the door handles, locking it. Jimmie leaned against the wall crying hysterically. Just then, at the other end of the hallway, two zombies walked in.  
  
"Shit!" Matt said, and grabbed Jimmie by the arm, and the four turned left down another dark hall. They soon found themselves in a janitor's closet. "Supplies!" Matt yelled in whisper. The four were each handed a flashlight each, and a small pretty much worthless weapon, and what ever else that they thought might come in handy. Suddenly a knock came at the door.  
  
"Anybody in there... that's alive?" A man's voice called.  
  
"Who's there?" Matt said.  
  
"I'm deputy Charles Stone of Meadow Creek's Police Department, I'm Security here at the high school, if you don't want to die, I suggest you come with me,"  
  
"How do we know that your not one of them?" Jimmie asked walking a little closer to the door.  
  
"Have you heard one of those damn things talk?" He said again.  
  
Matt shrugged, and unlocked the door. A tall burly man stood in the doorway his gun was pointed strait at Matt. The four put their hands in the air.  
  
"Any of you been bitten, or scratched by one of those bastards?" he looked at all of the bloodstains on all of them.  
  
"No," Tiffany looked desperate.  
  
"Come on," They all cautiously followed him down the dark hall. He stopped at a medal door, and looked around as he unlocked it with a set of keys latched to his belt. They walked in to see tons of guns lined up on the deputy's desk. He handed two to each of them.  
  
"What do you want us to do with these?" Tiffany asked in her low nasal-ish speech impediment voice.  
  
"You use them," He said plainly.  
  
"Shoot them?" Jimmie asked.  
  
"Yeah, in the head... they seem to die when you shoot them in the head."  
  
"I can't," Tiffany put the gun back down and started crying again.  
  
"Tiffany? Look at me," Matt said.  
  
"I just wanna go home," She looked sadly pathetic.  
  
Jimmie cocked one of his guns. Tiffany looked at him, then back at Matt.  
  
"Your home is gone, your sister is gone, your family is gone... dead," tears were welling up in his eyes, "Do-you-want-to-die?!" He asked her firmly.  
  
She started crying harder. "Do You!?"  
  
He handed her the gun, "You know what you have to do, you know."  
  
She took it, wiped her tears into her sleeve, and cocked her gun, "Okay." 


	3. Tease and Be Teased!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only the storyline.  
  
"So are we going to go kill those bastards? Or wait around?" Jimmie asked, damp, dirty streaks down his cheeks. He cocked his second gun.  
  
Everyone seemed to look at Officer Stone for the answer, but by the look on his face, you could see that he had no idea. Suddenly Jimmie walked toward the locked door of Officer Stone's office, and began to unlock it.  
  
"Wait! What the hell are you doing, you lunatic!" Matt almost yelped, running up and putting his entire weight on the door, "You're not leaving here-"  
  
"Especially not alone!" Chris then said.  
  
"What do you care?" Jimmie got in Matt's face, "You hate me anyway, I don't give a shit what you say! I'm nothing but a worthless fag to you, you idiotic reincarnation of Hitler!"  
  
Chris grabbed Jimmie's arm, "Don't touch me!" Jimmie snatched away, "Don't even make me start with you Chris, all of the mocking and annoying pranks you pulled on me! I'm surprised God has let the both of you live this far!" He looked at them almost about to cry.  
  
"You don't mean that!" Tiffany jumped in, almost about to burst into tears again.  
  
Jimmie was about to shoot another rude comment, but he had none for Tiffany. Jimmie had fourth period with her. He had only spoken to her a few times, and even stuck up for her once, when she had to read in front of the class and other kids would giggle because of her speech impediment. She was quiet and rather sweet if you got to know her. He looked at her with desperation, then at the two boys, and mentally pondered what he had said.  
  
"Look. I didn't mean that. I'm just so scared, and confused. I can't believe my sister is dead," Chris didn't miss a beat and pulled Jimmie close. Matt looked at Chris suddenly then turned his head to Tiffany. If they weren't in the situation they were in, this moment would be the ground for humiliation and rude comments, and Jimmie knew that Matt would be calling Chris and Jimmie fags for the rest of their high school career. He was just that type of guy. Chris actually was too, but he had become overwhelmed and felt that a hug was just what Jimmie needed, even if he did think Jimmie was gay.  
  
The Kodiak moment was suddenly broken up by a loud clang at the door. And each of them pulled out their guns, one in each hand.  
  
"Aim for the head, remember?" Officer Stone whispered, gun pointed, "I'm going to open the door, then shoot."  
  
"What if it's a whole lot of them?" Matt asked.  
  
"Your right, Chris, that's your name right? Get behind the door, if we need to, try to shut it with all of your strength, understand?"  
  
"Yeah," Chris put his guns away, and flexed his arms getting ready.  
  
"Okay," said Officer Stone, "One... Two... THREE!!" The door swung open. But no one was there.  
  
"Wha- what is it?" Chris asked.  
  
Tiffany just looked at him, and re-aimed for the empty space, one eye shut, beads of sweat painting her forehead.  
  
Suddenly they heard a scream- a human scream, a girl- no- two girls.  
  
"Help us!" they shouted, in two very different accents. Chris poked his head out into the hall and saw two familiar girls running down the hall toward the open door. The four kids and one police officer ran out into the hall. Guns still pointed. Behind the girls were the two zombies from the hallway earlier. Once the girls reached the group, the now dark hallway, with only lavender beads of light shining through small windows, was lit up into a lightshow as the monstrous sound of ten guns filled the invisible world of sound. And after the array, two bullet filled carcasses fell to the floor in a small heap.  
  
"Madoka! Vanessa!" Chris said hugging both of the girls together.  
  
"Quick, back into the office," Officer Stone said, "Before more of them figure out that we're here."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Authors note: How was it? First off, all of the students are real people. And the situations that Jimmie face is true too (Such as: people calling him gay, and sticking up for Tiffany). I really tried to put myself in the situation of the world actually turning into HELL! LOL! Hopefully I did a good job... tell me what you think! I'd like to continue, but I can't if no one is reviewing! Any ideas for what might happen next? Review! 


End file.
